


Dumme Ideen

by Avarantis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet nonesense, lots of love, snow-cold days
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in Bruchtal, ein Ausritt mit einem schelmischen Glorfindel, einem zeternden Erestor, zu viel Schnee und einem frierenden Elben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumme Ideen

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass ich das einmal geschrieben habe. Seems so long ago... Ich warne vor fluff, klebriger Süße und Glorfindel.

Glorfindel konnte es verlockend klingen lassen, vor dem Kamin, wenn das Licht des Feuerscheins seine goldene Gestalt zum Glühen brachte und er sich über Erestor beugte. Das Haar dabei geöffnet, sodass die Locken Erestor fast streichelten. 

„Wir könnten ausreiten gehen“, hatte Glorfindel gemurmelt, Erestor war vollkommen auf seine glänzenden Lippen fixiert gewesen. Wer konnte es ihm da verübeln, wenn er sich nur vorbeugen und sie küssen wollte, dass sein rationaler Verstand sich mal eben verabschiedet hatte? Flackernde Schemen waren auf Glorfindels nacktem Brustkorb getanzt, im warmen Licht, und Erestor hatte geseufzt, als er sich näher gelehnt hatte, mit weichen Fingern über seine Wangen strich und dann sanfte Küsse auf Stirn und Nase gesetzt hatte. „Nur wir zwei?“ „Jaah“, hatte Erestor gehaucht, als Glorfindel sich mit ihm umgedreht hatte, nicht einmal im Ansatz bewusst, was er da gerade abgesegnet hatte, als forschende Hände an seinen Seiten entlang gestreichelt hatten und eine fordernde Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupste.

Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Natürlich war das keine gute Idee gewesen, sie war schließlich Glorfindels verwirrtem Geist entsprungen. Unruhig ruckte Erestor auf dem Sattel hin und her, streckte die Beine in den Steigbügeln aus und lehnte sich nach vorne. Genervt seufzte er auf. Wieso schaffte Glorfindel es eigentlich jedes Mal wider seines besseren Wissens, ihn zu absolut waghalsigen, dämlichen Dingen zu überreden? 

Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Finster stierte Erestor die kahlen, schwarzen Baumstämme an, die hinter grauverhangenem Horizont durch dicken Neben hervorblickten. Schnee türmte sich auf den Ästen und die Luft schien bei jedem Atemzug zu klirren, so kalt war es. Erestor verzog den Mund und ließ die Zügel seines Pferdes los, stopfte seine Hände unter die Achseln, als er glaubte, sie würden ihm jeden Moment vor Kälte abfallen. Aus den Verwehungen blinzelte die glatte Oberfläche des gefrorenen Bruinen hervor.

Erestor hasste Winter. Er hasste es, wenn es eiskalt wurde und man abends nicht mehr auf dem Balkon sitzen konnte. Er hasste es, wenn es schneite und die biestigen weißen Flocken auf der Haut stachen. Und er hasste es, Schnee zu schippen (gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz, Glorfindel für die nächsten hundert Jahre dafür einzuteilen). Erestor hasste es, wenn der Innenhof spiegelglatt wurde und er sich fast den Hals brach, wenn er von seinen Räumlichkeiten in die Bibliothek laufen wollte. Bei den Valar, er hasste es sogar, wenn man nachts warme Socken anziehen musste. 

Neben ihm lachte es leise. „Schmollst du immer noch?“  
Erestors Kopf ruckte herum. Auf einem weißen, edlen Ross thronte Glorfindel in seiner ganzen Pracht, das goldene Haar ungebunden um ihn flatternd, seine Kleidung von gelbgoldenen Fäden durchwebt, mit einem freien, gutgelaunten Lächeln im Gesicht. Aus seinem Mund schwebten weiße Dunstwolken und Glorfindel pustete absichtlich in Erestors Richtung, damit dieser pikiert die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.

Glorfindel schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Gar nichts. Erestor fröstelte, als er sah, wie Glorfindel sich eine handvoll Schnee von einem der Äste zusammenklaubte und in unbehandschuhten Händen formte.

Erestor hatte schon immer die sehr umstrittene Meinung vertreten, dass die Valar irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatten, als sie Glorfindel aus Mandos Hallen entließen. Einer dieser Fehler war seine Kälteresistenz. Die machte einen, in Erestors Augen, zum Wahnsinnigen.

Etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes traf ihn an der Schläfe. Glorfindel blinzelte ihn unschuldig an, die Reste des Schneeballs noch in den Fingern. In Ordnung. Und zum Todgeweihten.

„Du“, anklagend zeigte Erestor mit dem Finger auf Glorfindel, eine Lawine von Schimpfworten entwichen ihm und vermischten sich mit seinem lachenden Gegenüber. Erestor gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, machte rüde Gesten und brüllte, auf seinem Sattel unachtsam schaukelnd, viele Dinge, die selbst den ältesten Elben rote Ohren beschert hätten. 

Zu seinem Unglück achtete er dabei jedoch nicht mehr auf die Schritte seiner Stute, die in den dicken, aufgetürmten Schneewehen ihren Huf unglücklich aufsetzte. Ein warnendes „Erestor!“, von Glorfindel, so wie seine stützende Hand kamen zu spät. Erestor verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Schimpftirade und stürzte kopfüber in das eisige Weiß, griff dabei blindlings hinter sich und gab ein gedämpftes „Uff!“ von sich, als Glorfindel auf ihm landete. 

Und selbstverständlich hatte der valarverfluchte Elb nichts Besseres zu tun, als schon wieder zu lachen. Aber sein Körper drückte sich gewohnt schwer auf ihn, angenehm warm mit dem ureigenen Geruch von Glorfindel.  
„Das nenne ich doch mal eine perfekte Absprache“, seine Stimme war sehr dunkel und viel zu nah, fiel Erestor mit einem wohligen Schauer auf. „Gib‘ es zu, das hattest du die ganze Zeit geplant“, Glorfindels Wispern schickte eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinunter und Erestors Denken wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als ihn ein Stimmchen, in Form von nasskaltem Untergrund, daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich böse auf Glorfindel war.

„Runter!“, zeterte Erestor deshalb halbherzig und drückte mit aller Kraft gegen Glorfindels breiten Brustkorb. Vergeblich. Natürlich. Verdammter Krieger.  
Benannter stützte sich auf seine Oberarme und beobachtete mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, wie Erestor begann, auf seinen Wintermantel zu trommeln. Mit den Fäusten, wohlgemerkt. Und der Stärke eines Buchhalters. Aber immerhin. 

Erestors Augen blitzten ihn zornig an, sein Mund spuckte eine Beleidigung nach der anderen aus und Glorfindel legte glucksend den Kopf schräg. Die Lippen bewegten sich schnell, waren von der Kälte ein bisschen blasser, als Glorfindel es gewohnt war. Er packte Erestors Gesicht, dessen Blick sich überrascht weitete und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Als er sich zurücklehnte, hatte Erestor seine finstere Miene schon wieder ausgegraben. Glorfindel lachte.

„Es ist zu warm“, maulte Erestor, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust (was sich mit Glorfindel über sich als ausgesprochen schwierig erwies), als ihm seine aussichtslose Situation bewusst wurde und er seufzend zurück in den Schnee glitt. Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue, immer noch mit einem Glänzen in den Augen. „Sind wir heute besonders wankemütig?“, seine Finger streichelten über Erestors gerötete Wangen, rieben über die kühlen Ohrspitzen. Erestor biss sich auf die Lippen, als Glorfindel nah an seinem Kiefer entlang fuhr, heißer Atem wohlige Schauer auslösten.

„Zu warm?“, vibrierte Glorfindels Stimme in seinem Ohr und Erestor schloss stöhnend seine Augen. Ihm entging das schelmisch Blinzeln von Glorfindel. Nur am Rande bemerkte Erestor, wie dieser ein Lachen unterdrückte, was ihm Vorbote genug für das drohende Unheil hätte sein sollen. Doch der Gedanke ging irgendwie verloren, als Glorfindel den Kopf endlich zu ihm drehte und ihn verlangend küsste. Erestor drückte ihm mit einem Seufzen seinen Körper entgegen, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er spürte, wie Glorfindel ihn hoch hob, sicher über den bösen, eiskalten Schnee trug, er angenehm warm in seinen Armen lag und… er fiel. 

Es gab ein lautes Klatschen, als Erestors Körper auf der eisigen Wasseroberfläche aufkam und sich die kalten Finger des Winters einen Spaß daraus machten, ihn bis auf die Knochen durchzufrieren. 

Kalt. Kalt. Kalt. 

Mit einem Prusten und Schnauben tauchte Erestor wieder auf, schüttelte sich die frostigen, nassen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Seine Mütze war ihm über die Stirn gerutscht und kleine Tröpfchen fielen ihm von der roten Nase. Verzweifelt ruderte Erestor mit den Armen in der Luft und strampelte sich mit den Beinen nach oben, riss die Augen auf und versuchte, wieder festen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen, als er mit Glorfindels lachendem Gesicht konfrontiert wurde, der ihm vom Ufer her eine Hand reichte. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten fröhlich, als er fragte: „Abgekühlt?“ 

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Erestor sich auf den lachend zurückweichenden Glorfindel, der mit wehendem Goldhaar in den Schnee davon sprang. Triefend und schimpfend verfolgt von Erestor. Er hatte es doch gesagt. Glorfindel und seine dummen Ideen. Wiedergeborene waren alle durchgeknallt.


End file.
